Kingdom Hearts
by Rod
Summary: The darkness began to engulf Jounouchi, as he tried to struggle from it. He coughed and gagged, raising a hand up.. Atleast for someone, something to help him.
1. The Dream, Enter Jonouchi

Kingdom Hearts  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Style!  
By: Rod  
Disclaimer?: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.. Or Kingdom Hearts.. But I DO own   
some of the original characters that will be thrown into the slew! Woohoo!   
Warning: I like Pegasus. He's awesome. Jou/Yugi, Pegasus/Yugi. Guess who they are..  
And don't yell at me if this doesn't follow the game exactly. . And don't read if you haven't played it(Or just don't care)  
Because, this is SPOILER FILLED.  
  
"Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte   
Kurayami ni hikari o ute   
Imadoki yakusoku nante   
Fuan ni saseru dake kana   
Negai o kuchini shitai dake sa   
  
Ku ni mo sh"kai suru yo   
Kitto umaku ikuyo   
Don'na tokidatte   
Zutto futari de   
Don'na tokidatte   
Soba ni iru kara   
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru   
Mayonaka ni  
  
Motto hanas" yo   
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo   
Terebi keshite   
Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo   
Motto hanas" yo   
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo   
Terebi keshite   
Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo" Hikari(PlanitB Remix)-Utada Hikari  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Jounouchi watched in amazement as the doves glided all around him. Dark eyes wide, he watched all the snow white birds flutter away from him.  
The boy slowly changed his gaze and looked down. A master work of stained glass work was below him.   
As he admired the art work, a mysterious voice suddenly rung. It wasn't too loud, or too soft for that matter.   
Maybe just the perfect tone, but Jounouchi couldn't seem to find anyone around him who would talk..  
  
" So much to do... So little time.. Take your time... Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Can you do it? "  
  
Jounouchi quietly walked forward. Those large yellow shoes tapped   
off the surface of the glass, before he reached the middle of the platform. Suddenly   
three alters in a trapizoid shape appeared around Jounouchi. He blinked lightly, before the mysterious voice began to speak again.   
  
"If you give it a form... It will give you strength."  
  
The boy looked at the choices he had. A sword, shield, and a staff. Naturally, he reached forward and took the sword that was infront of him.   
  
" The power of the warrior... Invincible courage.. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek? "  
  
Jou nodded quietly.  
  
' Your path is set. '  
  
The sword had dissapered from Jounouchi's grip.  
  
' Now, what wil you give up in exchange? '  
  
Jounouchi glanced at the staff, then the shield. Then he walked over to the third alter, the one where the shield rests.  
  
' The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power? '  
  
Again, Jounochi nodded quietly.   
  
' You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?'  
  
The boy nodded, looking down from this invisible voice.  
  
Then the alters dissapered, sinking into the glass. Jounouchi stepped forward in surprise, before the glass below him began to shatter.   
Gasping, Jounouchi tried to run, but simply fell with the rest of the falling glass. He landed softly on his feet on another stain glass platform.   
And then a sword appeared in Jounouchi's grip once more.  
  
" You've gained the power to fight. "  
  
Jounouchi fingered the hilt of the blade in his hands.Then he swung it, hitting the pretend enemy he thought was there with a small grin.  
  
" Alright! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. "  
  
Suddenly, shadows began to appear. They were short, and had eerie yellow eyes. Sharp claws lined their little hands,   
as the black creature's antenna twitched. There was a squeek from one of the monsters.  
  
" There will be times you will have to fight.Keep your light burning strong. "  
  
Jounouchi swung the blade at the approaching shadows. As he hit one, he swung again and it the shadow again.  
In a puff of black smoke, the shadow was gone. Jounouchi then destroyed the rest of the attacking shadow creatures.  
  
" Behind you! "  
Jou whipped around with the blade, striking down the shadow. As soon as he did, a dark void appeared.   
It seemed to be swallowing up the whole pillar. Jou struggled, trying not to be taken down, but alas, he was anyway.   
This is where he appeared on another platform. Slowly Jou stood up, and headed over to the large door. Then he wondered to himself.  
  
(I can't open it.)  
  
Suddenly behind Jounouchi, a chest appeared. Curiously, Jou walked over to the treasure chest and opened it.   
And he pulled the potion out from inside, tucking it into one of his pockets. Then he turned back to the door, which seemed to be unlocked.   
Jounouchi walked up to the door, and opened it. There was a bright flash of light, as the doors opened. Jou held out a hand to block the light from his eyes.  
  
" Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me about more about yourself. "  
  
Jououchi looked around the familiar scenery of his home, his island. And his friends..? No, they weren't his friends.. They were Duel Monsters!?  
It seemed so.. The Dark Magician boredly stood in a corner, as the Elf Swordsman swung his blade around anxiously. A Harpie lady ruffled her feathers.   
  
(What the?!) Jou thought quickly. But then he stepped forward, shrugging it off. First talking to the Elf Swordsman.   
  
" What are you afraid of? " The elf asked, puasing his training for a moment.  
  
(Getting old.. I don't want to be crusty..) Jou thought, but just s he was going to open his lips to speak those words, the swordsman stopped him.  
  
" Getting old? Is that really so scary? "  
  
Jounouchi blinked, and then watched as the Elf Swordsman continued his pratice. Then he walked over to the Dark Magician.  
  
" What do you want out of life..? " The magician asked, a hint of curiousity in his tone.  
  
(To see rare sights..)   
  
" So see rare sights, Huh? " And just like that, the Dark Magician looked away. And Jou looked back at the Harpie lady, before walking up to the female duel monster.  
  
" What's most important to you? "  
  
(My friends..)  
  
" Are your friends such a big deal? " After that, the three Duel monsters had dissapered.  
  
" You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to protect your friends. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey will be a pleasent one. "  
  
(Sounds good..) Jounouchi thought.  
  
" The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. "  
  
(Whut?) Before he could get his answer, he appeared standing on another stained glass platform. Jounouchi drew the sword,   
and fought a skrimage with the shadows. Then he manged to defeat them all. Panting, Jou looked up. A pillar of light shined down on him, replenshing his energy.   
Jou stood up straight then, as the light moved across the platform to reveal stairs, made from glass, in the next area.   
And Jou, seeing that was the only way up, took those stairs and ran up onto the next platform.  
  
"The closer you get to the light.. the greater your shadow becomes. "   
  
Jou turned around to see his shadow, which was very big now. The shadow began to rise out of the ground, towering over the boy.   
  
" But don't be afraid.. And don't forget. "  
  
Jou almost fell off the platform when he tried to escape. He had no choice but to fight his shadow.   
  
And he defeated it. Or so he thought. A black circle lined the groud under Jounouchi's feet.  
  
" But don't be afraid.. You hold the mightiest weapon of them all.. "  
  
The darkness began to engluf Jounouchi, as he tried to struggle from it. He coughed and gagged, raising a hand up.. Atleast for someone, something to help him.  
  
" But.. "  
  
He could barely hear the voice anymore. He couldn't see.. Couldn't breathe..  
  
" So.. " The static was growing worse over the seconds.  
  
"Don't forget.. You are the one who will open the door.." 


	2. Destiny Islands, Enter Yugi

Kingdom Hearts  
Chapter 2-Destiny Islands  
By-Rod  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't either of them, blah blah blah..  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Jounouchi woke up on the warm sand of his island. His dark eyes blinked   
lightly, from the bright sun shining down into his eyes. Suddenly he jumped back in surprise.  
  
" Whoa!! " He exclaimed, looking back at his friend who was smiling at him. It was Yugi Moutu,  
his best friend. Yugi giggled lightly.  
  
" Gimmi a break, Yug'. " Jou rubbed his forhead.  
  
" Jounouchi, you lazy bum! I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here! " Yugi smiled.  
  
" No! This huge..black.. THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow! "  
Jou felt his head, but then shook off the feeling.  
  
" Are you still dreaming? " Yugi folded his arms, looking at his best friend.  
  
" It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know.. What was that place.. So weird.."  
  
" Yeah, sure. "   
  
" Say, Yug', what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?" Jounouchi   
asked curiously.  
  
" I told you before. I don't remember. " Yugi replied, his back now to Jounouchi. Yugi's   
pools were gazing over the light blue ocean.  
  
"Nothing at all?" Jou asked, propping his elbows on his knees, sitting with his legs crossed.  
  
"Nothing." Yugi replied once again.  
  
" You ever wanna go back? " Jou asked, looking at his spikey haired friend.  
  
" Well, I'm happy here! Isn't that what matters? " Yugi smiled, turning around to face the  
blonde.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so. " Jou offered the other a smile, too.  
  
"But you know.. I wouldn't mind going to see it." Yugi nodded lightly.  
  
" I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I wanna see'em all, Yug'! "  
Jounouchi grinned, runing a hand threw his hair.  
  
" Hey.. Aren't you guys forgetting about me? " Jounouchi looked over to the voice, as did   
Yugi. Their friend, Pegasus Crawford, walked up holding a log. Two amber eyes gazed   
at Junouchi and Yugi, as his unruly silver hair went down to his shoulders. He was   
sixteen years old. Jounouchi was fifteen. And Yugi, was also fifteen.  
  
" So... I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. " Pegasus said, tossing the log.Jou  
tried to catch it, but it landed on his arms and he fell over.  
  
" And you're just as lazy as he is! " Pegasus grinned at Yugi.   
  
" Hee-hee.. So you noticed! Okey, we'll finish it together! I'll race you! " Yugi happily chirped.  
  
" Huh? " Jou grunted.  
  
" What, are you kidding? " Pegasus mumbled, as he sat down next to Jou.  
  
" Ready? Go! "  
  
Jou puased and looked at Pegasus. Pegasus puased and looked at Jou. Suddenly they   
broke off into a run, Pegasus in the lead, and Jou trailing behind. Not too far from them,   
Yugi followed, giggling. 


	3. A Paopu Fruit for Two

Kingdom Hearts  
Chapter 3  
Building the Raft  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Jounouchi walked up to Yugi, who was standing by a wooden door.  
  
" So, Jou, can you gather the rest of the supplies? "  
  
" La, La.. "  
  
" Are you listening? " Yugi asked, pouting.  
  
" Uh, yeah! Heard you loud and clear, Yug'. " Jou grinned at his friend.  
  
" Sure you did. Okey, here's what you need to find. Two logs, one cloth, ad one rope.  
Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask! I'm counting on you, Jou! " Yugi  
smiled.  
  
Jou walked away from Yugi. Shortly, he returned with what his friend asked for.  
  
" Thanks, Jou! I found something today, too.. Here, you can have it! " Yugi gave Jou  
his hi-potion.  
  
(What are all these potions for..? ) Jou wondered, taking the potion with a yawn.  
  
" Tired? Want to call it a day? " Yugi asked, noting Jou's yawn.  
  
" Yeah, lets go home. " Jou smiled at his friend.  
  
" It IS getting late. We'll finish up tomarrow. " Yugi nodded as he said those words,  
thinking that Pegasus would come and comment about how lazy they were, again.   
  
Soon later, the three are sitting in the sunset.  
  
"So.. Yugi's home is out there somewhere, right? " Jounouchi looked to Pegasus, expecting  
an answer.  
  
" Could be. We'll never know by staying here. " Pegasus said, looking to Jounouchi.  
  
" But how far could a raft take us? "  
  
" Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else. " Pegasus shrugged.  
  
" So.. Suppose you get to another world. What would you do there? " Yugi squeeked.  
  
" Well.. I haven't really thought about it. It's just.. I've always wondered why we're on this   
island. Is there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose..  
there are other worlds. Then ours is just a tiny pieace of something much greater.  
So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right? " Pegasus asked, his  
eyebrows raised to the oher two.  
  
Jou flopped down on a tree branch, lying down. " I dunno. "  
  
" That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing.  
It's the same old stuff.. So lets go! " Pegasus smiled.  
  
" You've been thinking a lot, lately, haven't you? " Yugi asked.  
  
" Apposed to when I don't think at all? " Pegasus raised a brow.  
  
" Nuuu, " Yugi giggled. " That's Jou! "  
  
" Heeey!! " Jou fell off the low branch, then stood up. He brushed himself off. The three  
begin to walk back to the house. Then Jou cuaght up to Pegasus.  
  
" Jou! " Pegasus tossed him a star-shaped fruit. " You wanted one, didn't you? "  
  
" A paopu fruit.. " Jou mumbled, looking at it.  
  
" If two people share one, their destinies become interwined. They'll remain a part of  
each other's lives no matter what.. C'mon.. I know you wanna try it.. " Pegasus sniggered.  
  
" What are you talking.. "   
  
Pegasus luaghs, and Jou grins, tossing the fruit away. They both run into their houses. 


	4. Where's the King?

Kingdom Hearts  
Chapter 4  
Where's the king!?  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
Mai wandered down the huge hallway of the castle she was in. This was the  
King's castle, the ever great and powerful King Kaiba(1) lived here. She was wearing  
her mage attire, as she knocked on the huge towering doors infront of her. Just as she did,  
A smaller door opened and she walked down the red carpeting to her majesty's throne.  
  
" Good morning, your majesty. It's nice to see you this... Whaat?! "   
  
Mai blinked, seeing the absence of the king. But then, a Kuriboh poked it's head from behind the throne.  
It was holding a letter.Mai approached the Kuriboh and snatched the letter away with  
it with a 'hmph!', and read it.   
  
She gasped lightly, dropping the letter. Then she dashed out of the room, arms flung into the  
air.  
  
Outside the castle, Mai runs up to Honda, a knight who seems to be snoozing outside in the  
garden.  
  
" Honda! Wake up! " Mai shouted.  
  
" Nugh. "  
  
" WAKE UP! THIS IS SERIOUS! "  
  
Honda yawned.  
  
" Thunder!! " Suddenly a bot of lighting hit Honda, and he awoke.  
  
" Hey there, Mai... Good morning.." Honda yawned, sitting up.  
  
" We've got a problem, Honda! But don't tell anyone.. "  
  
" Queen Harpie? " Honda asked, looking up at Mai.  
  
" Not even the QUEEN! " Mai screeched, stomping.  
  
" Faith? "  
  
" Nooo! It's TOP SECRET! " Mai yelled.  
  
Honda glanced behind Mai, to see Queen Harpie, and her maid, Faith, standing beside her.  
  
" G'mornin', ladies! " Honda grinned.  
  
" .. What? " Mai turned around. She sees Faith and Harpie, who seemed to hear the whole  
conversation. She lets out a nervious chuckle. 


	5. Race to the Finish!

Kingdom Hearts  
Chapter 5  
Race to the Finish!  
Note: I'm sorry if the story is too close to the game. I'm going   
to change some of it, alright?   
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
" Are you guys at it again? Allright, I'll be the judge! The usual rules apply..   
Take any route you want! First one to tag that tree and back, wins! " Yugi  
clapped his hands gleefully, bouncing lightly.   
  
Jou looked up thoughtfully. "Alright! I can do this! Pegs, you're going to lose this time!"  
  
" What are the stakes?" Yugi asked, squeeking.  
  
" Eehhh.. If I win, I'm caption!" Jounouchi announced proudly. " And if you win.. "  
  
" I get to share the paopu with Yugi. " Pegasus smirked lightly.  
  
" What?! Wait a minute.. Uh, what.. " Jou was puzzled.  
  
" You heard me. I get to share the paopu with Yugi. " Pegasus grinned, looking at Jounouchi.  
  
" Wha.. "  
  
" Okay! On my count! Three..Two.. One..GO! ' Yugi squeeled.  
  
Pegasus ran ahead of Jounouchi. Jou gasped as he ran after the silver haired sixteen year old,  
trying to catch up. As the two dashed across a bridge, Pegasus stopped and began to climb  
a wooden tower. Jounouchi, given the time to pass up Pegasus, did so. But once Jou was in  
the lead, Pegasus zipped by on a rope that swung all the way to the big tree. And the blonde panted,  
as soon as Jou got to tag the star, Pegasus was already jumping down from the tree, heading back.  
When Jounouchi finally got to the finish line, Pegasus had already beaten him.  
  
" Heh, Good try, Jou. " Pegasus smirked, running a hand through his hair. "I guess I'm caption, then. "  
  
" What? What about the paopu.." Jou stammered.  
  
" If you really want to know, I was just kidding. You really need to not take that so seriously, Jou. "  
Pegasus blinked, looking at the blonde.  
  
" Yeh.. Whatever." Jounouchi waved off the comment and walked over to Kairi.  
  
" Aww, I really thought you'd win that time, Jou! " Yugi squeeked. " But anyway, I  
need you to go get a mushroom. I think I saw one in the Secret place! " He smiled.  
  
" Alright, Yug'! " Jou stretched and walked off. He was heading to a cave, that was covered  
in plants. Jounouchi briefly remembered the drawings he and Yugi drew in the cave, but shook  
the thought off when he entered the cave, yawning. Then, suddenly.. Something didn't feel right..  
As if he were being watched.  
  
" Who's there?! " Jou said, looking around. Then his gaze came to a hooded man.  
  
" I've come to see the door to this world. " The man said, in a barely audible tone.  
  
" W-what are you talking about?" Jounouchi blinked, stepping forward.  
  
" Tied to the darkness.. Soon to be completely eclisped. "  
  
" Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out! Where did you come from, you mysterious  
hooded man!? " Jou argued with the other.  
  
" You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. "   
  
" So! You're from another world! C'mon, talk!! " Jou pointed, accusingly.  
  
" There is so very much to learn.. You understand so little."  
  
" Oh YEAH!? Well, you'll see!!! I'm gunna get out there and LEARN what's out there!! "  
  
" A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing.. can understand nothing. "  
  
Jou watched as the hooded man, and the door, dissapered.   
  
" ... That was some freaky crap. " 


	6. Under the Sunset

Kingdom Hearts  
Chapter Six  
Under the Sunset  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
" Tomarrow's the big day. " Jounouchi leaned back, thoughtfully looking at the sunset. Yugi  
ws sitting next to him.  
  
" You know, Pegasus has changed. " Yugi said queitly, looking over to Jounouchi.  
  
" Whaddya' mean? " Jou replied.  
  
" Well... " He puased.  
  
" You alright? " Jou asked, sitting up.  
  
" Jou! Lets take the raft and go.. Just you and me! " Yugi said suddenly.  
  
" What?! " Jou blinked, wondering why Yugi would say such a thing.  
  
" Juuust kidding. " Yugi giggled.  
  
" What's gotten into you? YOU'RE the one that's changing, Yug'. "  
  
" Maybe.. You know, I was alittle afraid of this at first. But now I know there's no reason..  
No matter what I go and see, I can come back ehre.. Right? " Yugi glanced at his friend.  
  
" Yea! Of course! " Jou smiled.  
  
" That's good.. Jou.. Don't ever change.. "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" I just can't wait! Once we set sail, it'll be great! "  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the King's castle, Mai is reading the letter the Kuriboh had given her.  
  
" Mai. Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble coming! Not sure   
why, but he stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means bad things can't  
be far behind. I hate to leave you all, but I gotta check into it. There's someone with a key..  
the key to our survival! So I need you and Honda to find him, and stick with him. Got it?   
Without the key, we're doomed! So go to Traverse down and kind Leon. He'll point ya in  
the right direction.   
  
P.S:  
  
Would ya apologize to Harpie for me? Thanks. "  
  
" Oh dear! " The magician of faith cried. " What could this mean!? "  
  
" It means we'll need to trust the king. " Harpie replied.  
  
" geeze, I hope he's alright. " Honda sighed.  
  
" Your highness, Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key". "  
  
" Thank you..Both of you. " Harpie sighed.  
  
" Be careful! " Faith cried out.  
  
" Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompy you. "  
  
" Who? " Mai looked around.   
  
" Down here!! Bunny's the name. Funny bunny, at yout service! " The little pink bunny bounced up.  
  
" We pray you come back safely. Please help the king.. " Faith looked down.  
  
" Alright! " Mai saluted. She saw that Honda had snuck over to Faith and Harpie. Mai scowled.  
" You're coming too! " And, she tugged Honda away with her. "Big baby! " 


	7. Darkness Appears!

Kingdom Hearts  
Chapter Seven  
Darkness Appears!  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Jounouchi gazed at the ceiling of his room, looking at a model of a plane he built that  
was hanging from the ceiling. It was dark outside, and in his room. Jou sighed slightly.  
  
(" I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.") Yugi's voice echoed through   
his mind.  
  
Suddenly there was a crackle of thunder. Jou sat up immediatly, looking out the open  
window. To see dark clouds coming close to the island.   
  
" A storm.. ? Crap! The raft! " With that said, he jumped out of bed and climbed out his  
window, heading to the dock. As soon as he left, the cheerful tone of his father was   
heard, calling Jounouchi.  
  
" Jouuu! Dinner's ready! It's mac and cheese! Come on down, Jou! ... Jou? "  
  
Meanwhile, Jou was already at the dock. He was looking around, before he turned  
his gaze upward. Jououchi gasped at what he saw. It seemed to be a black  
sphere.  
  
" What IS that?! " Jou cried out, before turning his dark eyes to see his friend's boats  
in the water. Jou blinked and looked around, before he saw the ground light up. But  
not in white, but in black. Shadows rose out of the ground, the same ones from his  
dream! Jou gasped and broke out into a run, away from the advancing shadows.   
Jounouchi looked around for a trace of his friends, and saw Pegasus standing on   
the mini-island not too far off. Jou quickly ran to where Pegasus was.  
  
" Where's Yugi?! I thought he was with you! " Jou shouted at the silver haired  
sixteen year old.  
  
" The door has been opened... " Pegasus replied, his back to Jounouchi.  
  
" Nani!? " Jou asked, confused.  
  
" The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world! " Pegasus raised  
his voice, whipping around to face the other.  
  
" What are you talking about?! Pegasus, we gotta find Yugi! " Jounouchi yelled,  
even more confused.  
  
" He's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be abe to come back!  
We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But maybe this is  
out only chance! We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness! " Pegasus  
slowly held his hand out to the blonde. " Come on, Jou! "  
  
" Pegasus! " He tried to step forward, but a shadow circle appeared at his feet. Not  
just him, Pegasus too. It began to slowly engulf them. Jounouchi reached out as far   
as he could, but just as he was about to grab Pegasus' hand, there was a bright   
flash of light. And Jou wasn't being taken in by darkness anymore, but the other  
was gone.   
  
" Keyblade... Keyblade.. "  
  
" What!? This is all happening so fast!! Pegasus! Pegasus!! Where are you!? YUGI!   
ARE YOU AROUND HERE?! " Jou called out.   
  
(Pegasus is gone.. )  
  
" What? Gone!? What is with these voices!? And WHY do I have a giant KEY! " Jounouchi  
cried out despertly, trying to comprehend the confusing events.   
  
(Yugi...) It seemed the voice was going static.. (Secret place... Hurry..)  
  
" Yugi's in the secret place? Aw man.. " He fell to his knees, as shadows began to  
swarm around him. Taking the hilt of the key in one hand, he stood up again. Fighting  
his way through the shadows, Jounouchi entered the secret area. And he saw Yugi!  
  
" Yug'! You're alright!! Yug..? "  
  
" ...Jou.. " Yugi sounded distant, as if possessed. He slowly turned to face the blonde,  
eyes void of emotion.  
  
" Yugi!! " Before Jou could do anything, the dor swung open suddenly. Black wind  
exploded from inside, blowing Yugi close to Jou. Once Jou tried to hold Yugi,  
the smaller one dissapered right through Jounouchi. The wind soon became too strong,  
and he was thrown out of the secret area. Jou looked horrorfied at his surroundings.  
The water was no more, and it seemed everything and everybody was being sucked  
into the black orb in he sky. Jou gasped as he began to get sucked in, and he  
tried to hold onto something.. anything..  
  
But his attemps were all at lost, as he was thrown into the black orb up in the sky. 


	8. Enter Kaiba

Kingdo Hearts  
Chapter Eight  
Meeting Kaiba  
Note: I'm aware about the 'King Kaiba' part in chapter four. Don't dispair.. Remember,  
there are two Kaiba brothers.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Mai and Honda walked along the cobblestone sidewalk of Traverse town.  
Both were in different clothes then before. Honda looked up, to see a small  
flash of light.  
  
" Look, Mai! A star is going out! " Honda commented.  
  
" You can star gaze later. We gotta find the key. " Mai smacked Honda and   
walked along. The Kuriboh followed close beside Honda, who rubbed his face  
and grumbled.  
  
" Now, where's that key.. " Mai looked up thoughtfully.   
  
" Maybe we could find Leon. " Honda shrugged. He watched the Kuriboh hover away  
from them.  
  
" Uh, Mai, I bet you that.. "  
  
" What do YOU know, you big palooka? I'M the leader. " Mai huffed, and tugged  
Honda along. Honda shrugged and let the Kuriboh float away.  
  
The Kuriboh spotted Jounouchi, who was laying in an allyway,  
and floated over.Nudging him, the Kuriboh purred.  
  
" W-what.. Nggh.. " Jou mumbled.  
  
Kuriboh nudged him more.  
  
" Whut a dream.. Lookit.. Big dust balls.. " Jou yawned. The Kuriboh smacked Jounouchi  
upside the head withit's little paws.  
  
" Ack! This isn't a dream! " Jounouchi stood up. " Where am I? Oh, boy.. Do you  
know where we are? " He kneeled down to the Kuriboh. But the Duel monster just  
flew away.  
  
" Hey! Don't leave me! " Jou chased, coming out of the ally. He blinked. " This is so frickin  
weird... I'm in another world!! " He looked around for a while, before going into a near  
by shop.  
  
" Hello there, how can I... Hm, it's only a kid. " Soloman looked over to Jou, raising a brow.  
  
" I'm not a kid! And the name is Jounouchi! " Jou pouted.  
  
" Okay, okay. Simmer down. So, why the long face, Sora? Are you lost? " The  
old man looked at Jou.  
  
" Of course not!! .. Well, Yeah. Where am I? " Jou looked back at Soloman, expecting  
answers.  
  
" Traverse town. " He replied.  
  
" Traverse town... So, gramps, is this another world or what?" Jou grinned at his  
own comment.  
  
" Don't call me gramps! I'm Soloman. Anyway, I'm not sure what you're talking about."  
  
" Eh.. Guess I'd better start lookng for Pegasus and Yugi. " He shrugged lightly.  
  
" Well, good luck with whatever you're doing. If you run into trouble, come to me."  
  
Jounouchi nodded and came out of the accessory shop. He felt the hilt of the keyblade  
on his back, Jou looked around. Suddenly the sounds of someone approaching from  
behind were heard. Jounouchi whipped around, keyblade unsheathed.   
  
" They'll come at you out of nowhere. " The dark figure spoke up.   
  
" Who are you? " Jounouchi glared lightly.  
  
" And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the keyblade.  
But why? Why would it choose a kid like you? " The other wondered out loud.  
  
" Hey! What's that supposed to mean!? " Jou spoke up angerily.  
  
" Nevermind.. Now.. Let me see that keyblade.. " The dark figure began to advance  
on the blonde.  
  
" What!? There's no way you're getting this! "  
  
" Alright.. Have it your way. " 


	9. Keyblade? Explain

Kingdom Hearts  
Chapter Nine  
It looked so much like Yugi!.. Eh, Not really.  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
" Geeze! There's nobody here. Sure is scary! Let me protect you, Mai! " Honda  
grinned impishly.  
  
" Shut up, I'm not scared! " Mai mumbled at Honda.  
  
Suddenly a hand tapped on Mai's shoulder. Mai jumped up, and screamed lightly, clinging  
to Honda, who grinned broadly. They both turned around to see a young woman, with  
long brown hair, wearing a pink dress.  
  
" Excuse me.. Did the king send you? " The woman spoke up, smiling at them slowly.  
  
  
  
" Come on, lazy bum! Up Up! " A voice said to Jounouchi. Jou's eye twitched lightly  
before opening, and he saw that he was in a hotel room.   
  
" Are you alright? " Yugi asked, looking at Jounouchi.  
  
"Yeah.. I guess.. " Jounouchi mumbled, before smiling. "Glad you're alright, Yugi.. "  
  
" Yug? What are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Anzu! "  
  
Suddenly there was a white flash of light, and Yugi was replaced by Anzu.  
  
" I think you might have overdone it, Seto. " Anzu blinked.  
  
" That's Kaiba. " The other scowled, leaning up against a wall.  
  
" The keyblade.. Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures.  
Turns out that's how they were tracking you. " Anzu said, holding the blade.  
  
" It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long.  
But still... Hard to believe that YOU of all people are the chosen one.. " He mumbled,  
taking the blade away from the female. As soon as he held it, the keyblade dissapered  
from his hands and onto Jounouchi's lap. " I suppose beggars can't be choosers. "  
  
" Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here? " Jounouchi mumbled.  
  
  
  
" Okay.. You know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle  
and this town, right? " Serenity spoke calmly, as she sat on her bed.  
  
" Yes. " Mai replied.  
  
" But they're supposed to be a secret. " Honda stretched out his arms.  
  
" They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now.. When  
the Heartless came, everything changed. "  
  
  
  
" The Heartless? " Jou asked, raising a brow.  
  
" The ones who attacked you, remember? " Anzu asked curiously.   
  
" Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts.. That's what attracts them.  
And there is darkness within every heart. " Seto mumbled, folding his arms.   
  
" Have you hear of someone named Bakura? " Anzu asked Jou, looking at him.  
  
  
" Bakura? " Honda asked, blinking.  
  
" He was studyign the heartless. He recorded all his findings in a extremely detailed  
report. " Serenity replied.  
  
" Geeze, uh, can we see it?" Honda asked.  
  
" It's pages are scattered everywhere. " The young woman sighed.  
  
" Scattered?! " Mai cried.  
  
" Too many worlds.. " Serenity sighed again.  
  
" Maybe the king went to find them! " Honda annonced.  
  
" Yes.. most likely.. "  
  
" Wait! We need the key! " Mai grumbled.  
  
" That's right. The keyblade. " Serenity looked over at Mai.  
  
  
  
" So.. this is the key? " Jou looked at Anzu, then Kaiba.  
  
" Yup! "  
  
" The heartless have great fear of the keyblade. That's why they wouldn't stop coming  
after you. " Kaiba kept his gaze away from the young blonde.  
  
" Well, I didn't ASK for this! " Jou pouted.  
  
" The keyblade chooses it's mater. Tough luck, kid. " Anzu giggled.  
  
" Wait... What happened to my home!? Pegasus! Yugi! " Memory smacked Jounouchi.  
  
" You know, I really don't know. " Kaiba shrugged off the thought.   
  
  
___________________  
Notes: A long chapter. Atleast I think it is.   
  
Gijinka Renamon's Comments  
  
(Blinks)  
Gijinka Renamon: Okay, this is pretty darn wierd.  
  
Rod: I'm glad you think it is.   
  
Gijinka Renamon: Why does Joey get to be the hero instead of Yugi?!  
  
Rod: Because Jounouchi fits the role of Sora better then Yugi.  
  
Gijinka Renamon: But that's just my opinion.  
  
Rod: And I suppose it's "more right" then mine?  
  
Gijinka Renamon: And why does Pegasus have to be in this?!!? That no-good   
dirty roten soul stealer!!!!  
  
Rod: I like Pegasus. He's personally, one of my favorite characters out of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
He may be the bad guy, but he IS human. Blind by his love for Cecilia. Either that, or  
Pegasus had like.. a Yami. That would be freaky. o_O   
  
  
Gijinka Renamon: (Goes into a fit, while the others watch)  
Yugi: Is she still pissed off about that whole soul-stealing thing?  
Yami Gijinka Renamon: Yep. Could you blame her?  
Yugi: No  
Mokuba: Nope  
Kaiba: Of course not.  
  
Rod: Yeah. Whatever.  
  
  
It's getting tiring writing all these chapters. And finding out not too many people are reviewing,  
I might stop after Traverse Town. I dunno yet. 


	10. New Friends Chapter 10! Lucky me!

Kingdom Hearts  
Lucky Chapter 10!  
New Friends  
  
__________________________  
  
" Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. " Kaiba grunted. " You'd best be prepared. "  
  
"Prepare yourself? " Jou asked curiously.  
  
" To fight for your life. Are you ready? " Kaiba glanced at Jounouchi.  
  
" I'm ready, Freddie!! " Jou chirped.  
  
" Don't do that. " Kaiba rolled his eyes. " Anzu, lets go see Serenity. She should  
have found the other visitors by now. "   
  
" Kaiba!! " Anzu suddenly shrieked.  
  
"Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Heartless soldier appeared. Anzu screamed lightly   
from the surprise, and Jounouchi gasped in shock. Suddenly Leon took charge.  
  
" Anzu! Go! " Kaiba quickly pulled out the gunblade from it's sheath. "Jounouchi! Lets go! "  
  
The Heartless jumped out of the window, as Kaiba also jumped out, following it.   
Jounouchi shook his head, sighing.  
  
(He's crazy.)  
  
And then, taking his time, Jou walked out the door and jumped off the porch looming  
over the allyway. And then, he climbed off the porch. Jounouchi then fought his  
way to the Third District. Jounouchi looked around, seeing the lack of Heartless here.  
He stepped forward. Suddenly he heard a scream, as the blonde looked up to see  
where it came from. He was greeted with two figured dropping out of the sky, it seemed,  
and falling ontop of him.  
  
" GAH! "   
  
" The key! " Mai squeeled of joy, shaking Honda. " We found the KEY! "  
  
" Geeze! "  
  
Jounouchi grumbled. " Do you two mind?! "  
  
" Uh, Sorry. " Honda pulled Mai off of Jounouchi, as the three stood up.  
  
" So.. You're looking for me? " Jou asked, surprised.  
  
" Yup. " Honda replied.  
  
" We've been looking for you, Keyblade wielder! " Mai chirped, nudging Honda in the  
side to play along. "Now c'mon."  
  
" What!? " Jounouchi jumped back.  
  
" We have orders from the king to find you! And we need to stay with you! " Mai  
pouted, pointing at Jounouchi.  
  
" ... Uh-huh.. " The blonde sighed, looking down. Obviously unhappy.  
  
" Jounouchi. Go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends. " Kaiba spoke up.  
  
" Yeah.. I guess.. " Jou shrugged lightly.   
  
(How can they expect me to be happy? I have no idea where Pegasus or Yugi are.)  
  
" Gah.. You can't come along looking like that! Understand? No frowning! No sad  
face! " Mai shook her finger at Jounouchi.  
  
" Yup! You gotta look funny.. Like us! " Honda chirped.  
  
Mai smacked Honda upside the head, before they both grinned innocently. Jounouchi  
looked down, sighing. He kept his eyes at the ground for a moment.  
  
  
  
Andhe suddenly looked up, grinning broadly. There was an awkward silence, before  
Honda and Mai luaghed.  
  
" That's one funny face! " Honda sniggered.  
  
" Alright then.. I'll go with you guys! "  
  
" I'm Mai! "  
  
" Honda! "  
  
" And I'm Jounouchi! " The three placed their hands ontop of each others.  
  
" All for one, and one for all! " Honda chirped happily.  
  
  
___________________  
  
Note: It's going to be hard to fill all the cast slots for Kingdom Hearts, because Yugioh  
doesn't have many characters, so far.. I'm trying to use everyone I can find, including  
duel monsters. x.x 


	11. Evil Lurking!

Kingdom Hearts  
Chapter Eleven  
Villians in the Darkness  
  
__________________________________  
It was pitch black. The only thing that could be heard were the voices speaking, feminine  
and musculine. The first voice spoke.  
  
" The little squirt took down the Heartless! Who'd to thought? "  
  
" Such is the power of the keyblade. The child's strength is not his own. " A voice replied.  
  
" Why don't we just turn him into a Heartless? That will settle things quick enough. " The  
womanly voice announced.  
  
" And that brat's friends are the king's lackys... Damn, they're all bilge rats by the looks  
of them. "  
  
" You're no PRIZE yourself! "   
  
" Shut up!! "  
  
" Enough. The keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers darkness?  
Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way... He could proove to be quite  
useful. " 


	12. Wonderland! Wonderful!

Kingdom Hearts   
Chapter Twelve  
Wonderland!  
Note: I'm sorry for not updating lately..  
____________________________________  
Anju smiled to Jounouchi, patting his shoulder.  
  
" I hope you find your friends soon! Goodluck with  
Mei and Honda! "  
  
Jounouchi offered a grin and folded his arms.  
  
" Don't worry, I will! "  
  
Mei butted into the conversation, rolling her eyes.  
  
" The gummi ship is outside the gate. That's our ship!"  
  
" Wait until you see it, Jou! " Honda grinned.  
  
" Lets get going! " Jou exclaimed, pointing. The trio  
smiled and then ran off. Serenity, Anju, Kaiba, and Grandpa  
all waved them off.  
  
____________________________________  
  
" Wooohoo!! "  
  
The gummi ship did a few spins. Mei was pressed into  
the window, and Honda was holding onto a seat for  
his dear life. Jounouchi was piloting the gummi ship.  
  
" You guys, this is awesome!! "  
  
" Stooppp!! " The female mage screeched, peeling herself  
off of the window.  
  
" Look at that world! Lets land! "  
  
" Yeah, alright, Jou! " Honda cheered.  
  
" Nooo! We have a mission, remember the king?! "  
  
Nobody listened to Mei.  
  
____________________________________  
As soon as Jounouchi, Mei, and Honda landed the gummi  
ship, they were falling down a rabbit hole! Honda landed flat on  
his face, Mei falling into a chair, and Jounouchi landed on  
his bum.   
  
" Ow!! Why do we need to land at this world! "  
  
Mei complained.  
  
" Aw, c'mon Mei, it isn't that bad! "  
  
The three stood up. Honda watched a small Dark Rabbit  
rush by.  
  
" Uh.. Guys? "  
  
" I'M A GIRL, HONDA! " Mei screeched again.  
  
" We know!! " Jou and Honda replied in a annoyed tone.  
  
" Oh! Oh! h my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm Late!  
Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear! I'm here, I should be there!  
I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!! The queen will have my head for  
sure, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!! " 


	13. Mai's getting quite testy

Kingdom Hearts   
Chapter Twelve  
Wonderland!  
Note: I'm sorry for not updating lately..  
____________________________________________  
  
" Er.. Honda? " Jounouchi asked, folding his arms.  
  
Honda looked up. "Yeah? "  
"What was with the singing rabbit?"  
  
" Well Jou, this IS a different world. "  
  
Mai snorted and folded her arms, screeching.  
  
" We don't have time to be blathering about! We need  
to find the king! "  
  
" And my friends. " Jou added, with a slight glare to   
the woman.  
  
Mai narrowed her eyes back in response. " Right. AND your friends. "  
  
" So, " Jou started to walk forward, putting his hands behind his head.  
" Maybe we should follow the rabbit? Maybe he knows something useful,  
y'know? "  
  
" Maybe.. " Honda began to speak.  
  
Only to be smacked upside the head by Mai.  
  
" What do you know, you big oaf? We're gunna follow the rabbit and whatever  
you say won't affect MY decision! " Immediatly Mai took charge of the group,  
marching forward.  
  
Jou and Honda scratched their heads and sighed, folding their arms.  
  
Sooner or later, the trio had reached the small bedroom. Honda cuaght  
a glimpse of the white rabbit, running through a tiny door and shutting it  
behind him.  
  
" Hey! " Honda exclaimed.  
  
" How'd he get so small?! " Jounouchi ponded, kneeling down to the door.   
"Dammit, we'll never fit through there. It's too tiny."  
  
" Well find a way in!! " Mai shouted, face growing red as she tugged on Jou's  
face.  
  
A sleepy voice rang out between the two.  
  
" How is a doorknob supposed to get any sleep around here!? " The voice barked.  
The mage, the guard, and the keyblade wielder looked slowly to the doorknob,  
all with furrowed brows.  
  
" Well, uh, sorry mister doorknob. " Honda said, poking the doorknob in the nose.  
  
" Ow! Don't do that. "  
  
Jou scratched his chin. " How come your so small? "  
  
" I'm not small. Your just too big. " The doorknob replied, yawning.  
  
Mai apparently wasn't amused with the doorknob's comments.   
  
" BIG!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BIG!? "  
  
Jou pinched Mai's arm. " Shaddup! "  
  
" So, mister doorknob, how do we get small too? " Honda asked, poking the  
doorknob again.  
  
" Didn't I tell you not to do that?! Why don't you try the bottle on the  
table and LEAVE ME ALONE! "  
  
" The bottle on the table? " Jou asked curiosly, looking over. 


End file.
